


Intimacy with Nozomi

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mommy Kink, reader's got a peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nozomi gives you a handjob and kisses you lots.





	Intimacy with Nozomi

Your shirt hiked up, your cheeks hot, you panted as you felt Nozomi’s soft hand gently stroking your erection through your panties, her heavy breasts resting atop yours. She’d been teasing you for so long, rubbing you just firmly enough that you remained at full length the entire time, but just teasingly enough that you could never feel any pressure building up. It was driving you nuts, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it; you had to be a good girl for Nozomi, after all.

“H-hhhn, N-Nozomi-chan… please, I want to… I want to cum so badly…” You gasped softly, your hands grasping at your blankets as you tried to keep your thighs from restlessly rubbing against each other, “You’ve been t-teasing me for so long now… you bully…”

“Now now, that’s not what I told you to call me, now is it?” Nozomi paused in her rubbing, and gave you a mischievous smile, her face so close to yours you could feel her warm breath rolling against your cheek, “Why don’t you try that again, love?”

That’s right, she wanted you to indulge her a bit in her kink. You weren’t against it; rather, you were actually kind of interested in it, but it was going to take you a bit to get used to. “M-mm… mommy, please… p-please let me cum… I’ve been… I’ve been a g-good girl for mommy…”

“That’s right, you have. You’re a very good girl ~” She cooed softly, leaning in and planting a kiss to your forehead as she resumed rubbing your member through your panties, the sensation making your cock twitch a bit. “I suppose mommy should reward you now, hmm?”

Pressing down on your shaft, Nozomi began rubbing your shaft with her palm a bit more forcefully. Every time she moved up your shaft, she pushed down hard with the heel of her hand, the stimulation making it hard for you not to buck your hips. After a few hard strokes, she went gentle on you again, softly kneading your member with her fingertips, occasionally moving her hand down to massage your balls. And then, back to the rough stroking. This wasn’t the first handjob you’ve ever gotten from her, but Nozomi always knew best how to make you squirm and moan out helplessly as she worked her magic.

For a moment, Nozomi picked up the pace, her hand running more swiftly up and down your shaft, but then she slowed down again. Leaning in closer, her massive breasts squishing against yours, she brought her lips to yours and kissed you softly, pushing in deeply just before suddenly pulling back into a light, teasing kiss. She always did this with you, just to get you riled up and wanting more, before suddenly pushing in again, this time going for the tongue. You were in no position to play bratty, so your lips parted with no resistance, and your tongue quickly surrendered to be her plaything. Her tongue rubbing up against yours, swirling around it playfully, prodding at it, and sometimes her teeth would even join the fun, nibbling and kneading at it; mommy really liked savouring the taste of your mouth.

When she’s had her fill, Nozomi pulled away, and resumed focusing on jerking you off through your panties, her hand steadily picking up pace. Though of course, she could not leave those cute, soft lips of yours alone for long enough, and would frequently alternate between stroking you and kissing you. This back-and-forth was simultaneously leaving you satisfied and wanting more, and more, as the pressure slowly built up in you, until…

“M-mommy, I’m c-cumming…!” You groaned, the pleasure that had been so pent up finally came out, spurt after spurt, soaking through your panties, until Nozomi’s firm grasp had squeezed out every last drop, leaving you thoroughly drained of energy. It was such a fulfilling release that almost immediately, you felt so relaxed that your eyelids began to droop.

“My my, so much… it even got on my hand ~” Nozomi giggled, bringing her hand to her face and slowly licking it clean. Halfway through though, she gave up on it, and instead flopped on top of you, cuddling you close, not minding at all the cold and wet panties pressing against her tummy. “You’re such a good girl, you’ve made mommy so proud.”

Your eyes just opened enough to remain affixed to Nozomi’s lovely visage, you clung onto her and nuzzled her. She’s so soft, and warm, much like yourself, and you loved her company so much. A cozy feeling of bliss filling your heart, you mumbled affectionately, “Mm, I’m so happy. I love you mommy.”


End file.
